


Rumit

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge: Crack Pairing Celebration, Festival Fandom Barat, M/M, am i the only one who'll write this pairing in bahasa ... ever?, they break up, they make up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Clint. Dan hubungannya dengan Tony. Tambahkan Steve Rogers dan Bucky Barnes, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi rumit. (Tidak kok, kepalanya saja yang rumit).</p><p>#Untuk Event Festival Fandom Barat dan Crack Pairing Celebration.<br/>(Because they need more love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219996) by [RIJ BAR (L_mouss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR). 



> #Note untuk Festival Fandom Barat.  
> Unsur Canon:  
> 1\. (Clint ama Tony pacaran, #no) Clint punya anjing mata satu namanya Lucky.  
> 2\. Steve benar-benar membantu Bucky di canon ... just not the way i write it here. :p  
> 3\. Dog Cops adalah serial tv yang canon di komik Hawkeye vol. 4  
> 4\. Kate Bishops adalah anak didik Clint di komik (she's a rather female young hawkeye ... sometimes the better one)  
> ... masih ada lagi sih btw, tapi nanti kebanyakan. :p  
> btw, matt fraction always start his story with 'okay, this looks bad' in hawkeye vol 4. jsyk
> 
> #Note untuk Crack Pairing Celebration.  
> Ha! aku ikut juga kan, :D. Karena Clint dan Tony terlalu ultimate sis. Dan somehow, merasa bahagia karena tulisanku rada maskulin juga, XD.

Oke, ini kelihatannya buruk. Skenario ini tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Clint. Ini layaknya drama-drama telenovela yang tak pernah menatap garis akhir. Bagaimana bisa niat baiknya malah berakhir petaka seperti ini. Apa benar dewi fortuna tak pernah peduli padanya? Setidaknya sekali saja? Serius, skenario ini benar-benar buruk.

Beginilah skenarionya: di atas tempat tidurnya berbaring seseorang yang tertutupi oleh selimut. Orang itu setengah telanjang, tertidur pulas bagai berada di rumah sendiri. Di depan pintu kamar ada orang lain. Seiring detik berlalu, orang tersebut tampak semakin ingin membunuh Clint. Dia menatap pria yang berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu balik menatap wajah Clint. Orang tersebut adalah pacarnya, Tony Stark, sang Ironman yang terkenal.

“Aku bisa―”

Tony langsung menyambar. “Jangan coba-coba, Bangsat!”

“Hei! Jangan panggil aku ‘Bangsat’ karena melakukan hal ini sembari kau masih menyebut dirimu Playboy beberapa waktu lalu. Dan kita sudah bersama sejak kapan? Setahun yang lalu, dua tahun?”

“Hebat, kau bahkan tak ingat tanggal jadian kita.” Tony memutar bola matanya.

“Oh, apa kau lupa bahwa kita memulai hubungan kita dengan tidur bersama? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih saat kita memulai hubungan kita, Tony. Haha, kita hanya dua orang bodoh yang ingin melihat apa yang ada di balik celana kita. Kau tahu itu,” jawab Clint sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Detik berikutnya, tinju Tony melayang di dagu Clint. Dia menyentuh dagunya sebab dia tidak menyangka Tony akan melakukan hal klise seperti itu. Pasangan mana yang saling meninju saat mereka berkelahi? Remaja? Mereka ini orang tua, bukan lagi anak kecil. Dan _fuck―_ Tony bisa meninju seseorang. Rasanya aneh sebab dia bangga di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Lihat,” kata Tony sambil menunjuk dada Clint. “Inilah mengapa aku benar-benar menyesali semuanya. Kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau terlalu buruk untuk semua ini. Kau merasa bahwa orang lain tak harus menyayangimu sebab kau merasa tak pantas. Dan kau berpikir bahwa aku sama sepertimu, tak akan merasa sakit karena perbuatanmu. Kau terlalu arogan Clint.”

“Memangnya kau tidak sama arogannya denganku, Tony?”

“Setidaknya aku bisa membiarkan orang lain peduli padaku. Kau Clint,” Tony menggeleng kepalanya. “Kau adalah spesimen manusia yang paling buruk di muka bumi ini. Hal apa lagi yang akan kaulakukan, Clint? Siapa lagi yang akan kautiduri selanjutnya di dalam daftar panjangmu? Steve Rogers? Prajurit lain? Sama seperti yang ada di atas tempat tidurmu sekarang?”

Clint menggeleng kepalanya, “Hei, aku tidak―”

“Simpan ucapanmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi.” Tony menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. “Dan ingat Clint, yang ada di tempat tidurmu adalah seorang kriminal. Kau terlalu bodoh jika kau melibatkan dirimu dengan seorang kriminal.” Dia membanting pintu apartemennya.

Tiba-tiba saja Clint merasa terlalu lelah meski dia baru saja bangun beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu lemarinya di ruang tamu dan mengambil kunci apartemen lain yang ada di gedung ini. Saat dia melihat ke pintu kamarnya, Barnes berdiri di sana dan mengenakan salah satu pakaiannya.

Sialan, seolah-olah perkelahiannya dengan Tony tadi tidak buruk―Bucky Barnes harus mengenakan pakaiannya lagi. Setidaknya dia tidak berdiri di sana ketika Clint berkelahi dengan Tony. Clint mendekatinya.

“Dengar Hawkeye, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau,” Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyebutkan kejadian tadi. Meringis saat gerakan tersebut malah membuat lukanya berteriak protes. “Aku bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau mau.”

Clint memberikan kunci apartemen tadi ke tangan Barnes. “Lupakanlah. Itu bukan salahmu. Hubungan kami memang sudah mengarah ke sana. Ini kunci apartemen yang tidak dihuni. Kau bisa menginap di sana sementara waktu. Atau kalau kau mau pergi, silahkan. Lakukanlah apapun yang ingin kaulakukan, aku tidak peduli. Tapi tolong, saat kau sampai di apartemen itu, jangan kenakan baju itu lagi. Aku tak ingin tetanggaku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti Tony. Aku ingin tidur sekarang.” Dengan itu dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Beberapa kaki dari tempat tidur itu, tidak kelihatan dari pintu kamarnya adalah baju Barnes yang koyak dengan beberapa bercak darah mewarnai.

Semuanya menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya dia masih punya Lucky yang menyelinap masuk untuk tidur dengannya.

XxX

Hari ini harusnya jadi hari bermalas-malasan untuk Clint. Tiga hari yang lalu dia baru saja mengurusi The Mole Man bersama Avengers. Dan baru kemarin dia pulang dari sebuah misi bersama Kate (Hawkeye yang lain). Misi dari SHIELD itu mengharuskan dia untuk menyusup ke organisasi HYDRA dan memastikan proyek rahasia yang dicurigai berbahaya atau tidak. Saat dia kembali, dia langsung melempar dirinya ke atas sofa. Di kepalanya terngiang sebuah pertanyaan, _sejak kapan dia jadi sesibuk ini?_

Sekarang dia tengah menyaksikan serial Dog Cops (yang episode finalnya dia lewatkan saking sibuknya) saat Lucky tiba-tiba bangun dan mengonggong pintu kamarnya. Menatap anjingnya yang seolah-olah Lucky kesurupan benar-benar absurd. Lalu dia menyadari kemungkinan ada penyusup di kamarnya. Dan seseorang itu mungkin saja anggota HYDRA.

Hebat. Dia baru bangun kurang dari dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan episode satu di DVR-nya pun belum selesai. Pizza pesanannya bahkan belum sampai! Astaga―memangnya berapa banyak musuh yang Clint miliki di dunia ini sih? Dia hanya ingin bermalas-malasan! Seberapa absurdnya konsep itu bagi dunia ini? Apa dunia ini memang dibentuk untuk membuat hidupnya semakin buruk?

Dia mengambil busur dan beberapa panah yang dia letakkan di lantai, kemudian perlahan menaiki tangga menuju pintu kamarnya. Clint membuka pintu, meletakkan anak panah pada benang busur dan menariknya―belum dilepaskan. Semua itu dia lakukan di bawah lima detik, dan dia tak perlu ragu lagi dengan target panahnya―ada alasan kenapa dia disebut _Best Marksman in The World_ ... kadang-kadang (ada orang di luar sana yang menyebut anak didiknya lebih baik dari Clint. Bah! Omong kosong).

Tapi panah itu tak jadi dilepaskan sebab pemandangan aneh dan mengejutkan yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya. Captain America memakai baju dengan bercak darah (meski  tak begitu kelihatan), dan Winter Soldier yang memandang Clint dengan hati-hati, sambil terbaring di tempat tidur Clint. Ada beberapa luka goresan di tubuhnya. Bagian perutnya juga diperban, namun tampaknya dilakukan dengan buru-buru jika dilihat dari seberapa amburadulnya perban tersebut. Luka yang diperban pun nampaknya benar-benar serius dengan darah yang berkumpul di sana.

“Steve!? _What The Fuck!?_ ” saat itu juga, Lucky memilih menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyelinap masuk dan menggonggong dua orang tersebut sambil sesekali menggeram. Dia berdiri di depan Clint ketika melakukannya. Anjing pintar, tapi anjing mana yang menggonggongi Captain America seperti itu? Clint melonggarkan panah di tangannya kemudian meletakkannya di tempatnya. Tangannya lalu menyentuh kepala Lucky perlahan. “Hey, hey, anjing pintar. Tidak apa, mereka tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Dan Lucky, kau tidak menggonggong kepada Captain America. Tidak ada yang menggonggong kepada Captain America.”

Rupanya Lucky menganggap ucapan Clint sebagai pertanda bahwa tidak ada bahaya di apartemen mereka sebab dia kembali ke atas sofa, dan menonton serial televisi itu tanpa Clint. Pengkhianat.

“Clint, kami―aku bisa jelaskan.”

“Tolong jelaskan Captain. Ada penjahat di atas tempat tidurku, dan kalian baru saja membuatku melewatkan serial Dog Cops yang belum kutonton sama sekali.”

XxX

Saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya tanpa henti, Clint memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Rasanya dia baru memejamkan mata lima menit yang lalu, sekarang ada lagi yang ingin berurusan dengannya? Hidup macam apa yang dia jalani sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman?

Captain America sekali lagi menyambut Clint dari balik pintu apartemennya. “Uh, aku tidak ingin menyusup masuk seperti sebelumnya jadi ... apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, aku  bertemu Tony di bawah dan dia benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Dan kalau kami benar-benar mengganggumu, mungkin kami bisa mencari tempat lain untuk pindah. Aku hanya perlu untuk menjemput Bucky dari kamarmu dan―”

“Steve. Aku mengirimnya ke apartemen kosong di lantai bawah, tapi aku tak ingat kunci mana yang kuberi padanya. Mungkin apartemen D atau C. Dan seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku tak masalah kalian tinggal di gedung apartemen ini selama kalian tidak mengganggu penghuni-penghuni lainnya.”

Steve mengangguk. “Oke Clint, terima kasih ... dan mengenai Tony, dia mengatakan hal-hal yang―”

“Tolong Steve, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.”

“Oh, kalau begitu,” Steve mengangguk. “Selamat hari valentine, Clint.”

Clint menguap, lalu terdiam. Dia menepuk keningnya dan tak menarik tangannya lagi. “Aw, serius. Hari ini hari valentine?” Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Pantas saja Tony mengunjunginya hari ini. Dia menutup pintu dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidur dan menunggu sampai hari ini selesai.

XxX

Dia mungkin bermimpi. Ketika dia membuka pintu, Tony menyambutnya dengan pakaian yang tergolong santai dan bukan dengan pakaian formal yang sering dia gunakan saat dia pergi kemana-mana. Clint bisa menebak apa tujuan Tony. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Clint. Biasanya Clint tidak masalah dengan hal ini, tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ada Winter Soldier yang terluka di tempat tidurnya, dan Captain America sedang tidak di tempat untuk mengurusinya.

“Halo, _Babe_.” Tony mencium pipinya lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mengelus kepala Lucky yang datang untuk menyapanya.

“Tony.” Clint mencuri pandang ke arah pintu kamarnya. “Kenapa kau kemari?” Lalu Clint menahan keinginannya untuk menepuk kening. Serius Barton? Tidak bisakah kau menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada itu? Sesuatu yang tidak terkesan aneh untuk pacar jeniusmu?

“Clint, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Haruskah aku khawatir karena kamu tiba-tiba amnesia? Aku pacarmu. Aku bisa muncul kapan saja yang aku mau.”

“Oh um, maksudku, apa kau ingin menonton Dog Cops? Aku baru saja ingin memutar episode kedua karena aku belum selesai menontonnya.”

Tony memutar matanya. “Aku sudah menontonnya Clint. Meski aku ingin menontonnya lagi, ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan.” Dia melangkah hingga sampai ke hadapan Clint dan menyentuh dagu Clint. Lalu dia mencium Clint―mereka berciuman, Tony menggigit bibirnya, mendorong masuk lidahnya―tak ada lagi yang penting dalam pikiran Clint selain Tony dan bibirnya. Di situlah letak kesalahannya.

Clint menyalahkan libidonya yang belum terpuaskan seminggu penuh, saat Tony melepaskan ciuman mereka dan dia hanya berdiri di sana layaknya orang linglung. Lalu Tony menaiki tangga satu persatu, semakin dekat dengan pintu kamarnya. Tanda bahaya dalam kepalanya menyala tiba-tiba. Dia melihat dengan mata membulat ke arah Tony dan tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu. “Tony jangan!”

“Kenapa Clint, kau―” kata-katanya terhenti, tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Lihat. Inilah alasannya Clint tak ingin membantu Steve Rogers dan temannya itu. Inilah alasannya dia meringis saat melihat Steve menyelimuti temannya itu sebelum dia pergi membeli beberapa peralatan. Inilah alasan dia merupakan pengambil keputusan yang buruk.

Dan dari tatapan yang diberikan Tony padanya ... Clint bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hubungan mereka sekarang.

XxX

Kali berikutnya Clint mendapati seseorang mengetuk pintunya, dia sudah melewati hari menyebalkan kemarin tapi masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Dia membiarkan orang tersebut terus mengetuk pintu, tidak bergerak untuk membukanya. Biarkan orang itu bosan sendiri dan akhirnya pergi. Clint tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghibur tamu-tamunya sekarang.

Ketukan itu berhenti. Clint baru saja akan tertidur lagi saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Lucky melompat dari tempat tidur untuk menyambut orang tersebut―dengan ekor digoyang.

“Clint, aku mengetuk pintunya untuk―ya astaga Clint, kau kelihatan―”

“Ssshhhhh, jangan berisik, Kate.” Clint hampir saja membuka matanya. Untunglah refleksnya masih mengasihani dia untuk tidak menghadapi dunia dulu.

 “Clint, kau baik-baik saja?”

Dia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. “Aw, Kate, jam berapa sekarang?”

“Sore. Ini hari valentine, Clint. Kenapa kau menghabiskannya di dalam sini?” Dia duduk di tempat tidur Clint.

Masih hari valentine? Bukannya dia sudah tidur lebih lama dari itu? Ugh, tak bisakah hari ini cepat berakhir? “Hari valentine hanyalah omong kosong belaka.”

“Apa lagi yang kaulakukan kali ini, Clint?” Clint bisa mendengar nada letihnya dari bawah bantal. Dia mengangkat bantalnya untuk menatap Kate.

“Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin tidur.”

“Ini hari kasih sayang, Clint.” Nada yang dikeluarkan Kate mengindikasikan bahwa dia merasa berbicara dengan batu.  “Bahkan orang yang tidak merayakannya pun tidur dengan pasangan mereka.”

“Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini kalau pandanganmu soal hari valentine seperti itu!?” Clint mencoba untuk tidak terdengar menyalahkan, tapi hal itu benar-benar sulit dilakukan dengan perasaannya yang mulai meluap.

Kate memutar matanya. “Aku hanya mampir untuk memberimu coklat, Dummy.”

“Tinggalkan di meja, atau dimana pun yang kau mau.” Clint membalikkan badannya dan menaikkan selimut hingga telinganya. “Aku ingin tidur. Dan aku akan bangun saat valentine omong kosong ini berakhir.”

Clint bisa merasakan saat Kate bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi saat pintunya tertutup, Kate masih sempat berkata dengan jengkel, “Berhentilah murung seperti anak kecil, Hawkeye. Kau sudah hampir empat puluh.”

Secepat kilat, Clint melempar bantalnya tapi mengenai pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup. “Hey! Kalau aku mau bermurung seperti anak kecil, maka akan kulakukan sepuasnya! Dan jangan culik anjingku lagi!”

Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari ruang apartemennya. Dasar anak didik tak tahu sopan santun.

XxX

Ada satu hal yang benar-benar tidak Clint sukai. Merasa bersalah. Ya, dia tahu bahwa Tony dan dirinya sama-sama idiot. Tapi dia merasa bahwa campur tangannya dalam hal ini benar-benar berpengaruh hingga dia melukai orang lain, sekali lagi.

Jadi setelah tiga hari maraton Dog Cops dengan bir dan pizza (dan mencoba untuk melupakan masalahnya), Clint memutuskan untuk mengunjungi seseorang.

Dan di sinilah dia, mencoba mendaratkan helikopternya beberapa meter dari tempat saudara kandungnya berdiri. Saat Lucky melompat keluar, pekik kegirangan dua anak kecil bisa terdengar di antara suara baling-baling yang memudar.

“Clint, aku tak menyangka kamu akan kembali secepat ini.”

“Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu lidahmu? Karena nada bicaramu benar-benar tidak bersahabat.” Clint merenggangkan tangannya. “Kemari kau, Big Goof.” Barney melangkah maju dan memeluknya.

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Clint.” Barney menepuk punggungnya.

“Heh, baru beberapa detik yang lalu kau terdengar tidak senang.”

Barney memutar matanya. “Bukan begitu, hanya saja―ah, nanti saja. Kenapa kita tidak melanjutkannya saat makan malam? Cheryl baru saja akan memasak sesuatu. Setidaknya kita bisa mengisi perutmu dengan makanan rumahan.”

XxX

“Jadi apa yang kaulakukan kali ini?” tanya Barney seraya mereka menatap bulan dari pinggir pantai. “Apa ini masalahmu dengan Kate lagi?”

“Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan soal Kate.” Saat kakaknya mengangkat satu alis, Clint menatapnya dengan datar. “Aku bicara jujur. Kita baik-baik saja. Ini soal hubunganku yang lain.”

Barney mengangguk. “Ah. Bagaimana kabar kalian?”

“ _Well_ , kami sudah putus.”

“Dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?”

Clint menggaruk kepalanya. “Er ... dia ... dia menemukan Winter Soldier tidur di tempat tidurku.”

“Astaga Clint.” Barney menggeleng. “Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu ya.”

“Hey! Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak tidur dengannya. Ini tentang Steve dan temannya itu. Winter Soldier adalah seorang kriminal, Steve membantunya untuk lepas dari kejaran pemerintah dan HYDRA. Mereka berakhir di tempat tidurku―ah maksudku―”

“Ya, ya, aku tahu maksudmu.”

“Winter―Barnes―terluka jadi Steve memutuskan untuk membobol kamar apartemenku dan meletakkannya di sana sebab menurutnya apartemenku itu tidak akan dicurigai pemerintah. Jadi saat dia keluar untuk membeli logistik, Tony datang. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya saat dia mau memasuki kamarku, tapi―coba hentikan dia saat dia menciummu. Kujamin, kau akan kesulitan. Bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu untuk menciumnya―ah maksudku―”

“Clint. Jadi kau tidak tidur dengan Barnes. Dan kau masih tetap putus dengan Tony. Kenapa?”

“Itu ... rumit.” Clint membuang pandangannya dari wajah Barney.

“Ah. Aku mengerti sekarang.” Barney meneguk minuman yang digenggamnya.

Clint menatap Barney dengan tajam. “Apa? Kau seketika menemukan inspirasi dan akan menghakimiku karena ini?”

“Jezz, Clint. Sudah berapa kali kaukabur kemari karena kau merusak hubunganmu dengan seseorang? Sudah kubilang kau bebas untuk datang kemari kapanpun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan menghakimimu karena kehidupanku sudah lebih baik darimu.” Clint berbisik ‘ _asshole’_ tapi tidak menginterupsi kakaknya. “Dengarkan saja aku kali ini, lalu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Saat kau dengannya mengunjungi pulau kecil ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, kalian berdua tampak seperti dua orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta. Maksudku, kalian saling tersenyum dan ew. Dan aku bahagia untukmu. Aku dan Cheryl bahkan bertaruh kapan kalian akan membawanya ke pelaminan. Jujur Clint aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu―tapi rupanya kau tidak sadar akan perasaanmu sendiri.”

Barney meneguk minumannya lagi. “Saat kau sadar akan perasaanmu, kau juga sadar akan perasaan Tony padamu. Dan kau ketakutan. Kau selalu ketakutan saat kau membiarkan orang lain menyayangimu. Jadi kaulari. Kaulari dari kebahagiaan yang layak kau dapatkan. Jadi Clint, jika semua ini benar-benar rumit, maka buatlah hal ini menjadi tidak rumit. Perbaiki hubunganmu dengannya. Aku sudah lihat senyumnya―kau akan selalu memilikinya kalau kau mau. Jangan hancurkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri.”

XxX

Saat Clint tiba di menara Avengers, dia mendapati adegan absurd di luar bengkel Tony. Steve dan Pepper berteriak di depan kacanya. Suara mereka memenuhi ruang kecil di luar bengkel tersebut.

“Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?”

Pepper langsung berbalik, memotong jaraknya dengan Clint dalam beberapa detik, dan menunjuk dada Clint. “Kau! Apa yang kaulakukan padanya!? Dia sudah mengurung dirinya di sana selama tiga hari! Kali terakhir aku melihatnya, dia minum-minum seperti orang gila di sana! Semua sama seperti saat aku dan dia putus. Aku bersumpah kalau dia tidak keluar dari dalam sana, aku akan menyuruh Captain untuk menerobos masuk. Sekarang masuk ke sana dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai pacarnya! Aku harus mengurus perusahaannya.” Lalu dia berjalan menuju lift yang masih terbuka. “Dan jangan lupa untuk menyuruhnya menandatangani berkas yang kukirimkan. Aku membutuhkannya sore ini.”

Pepper benar-benar bisa pergi dengan dramatis. Pintu lift yang dia gunakan langsung tertutup begitu dia tiba di dalam. Dia bahkan tak mendengar protes ‘aku bukan pacarnya lagi _’_ dari Clint. Wanita itu sama dengan neraka. Dia mungkin bisa menyaingi Persephon di bawah sana.

Clint memutar matanya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Steve. “Jadi ... bisa jelaskan kenapa dinding bengkel Tony hitam semua?”

Steve mengangkat bahunya. “Tony menyuruh Friday menggelapkan dindingnya setelah Pepper menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya dengan marah. Kejadiannya kemarin jadi kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya seharian ini.” Steve lalu menatapnya. “Apa ini karena aku dan ... Bucky?”

“Steve―demi Amerika, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi.” Kalian tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Steve Rogers yang menyalahkan dirinya. Hal itu bisa menular dengan sangat cepat. Bisa-bisa tidak ada yang produktif di Amerika.

Steve mengangguk. “Jadi, bagaimana kau akan masuk ke dalam?”

Clint menggaruk dagunya. “Hmm ... Friday?”

Sebuah suara menjawab dari langit-langit. “Ya Mr. Barton?”

“Bisa kaubuka pintunya?”

Jawabannya datang dengan segera. “Tentu saja, Sir.”

Steve menatapnya dengan terkejut, tapi Clint sudah berjalan menuju pintu bengkel tersebut. “Bagaimana kau melakukannya?”

Clint tidak menjawabnya karena dia sibuk menunduk ketika pintu terbuka sebuah gelas melayang ke wajahnya. Gelas itu menghantam dinding di belakang Clint dan pecah berkeping-keping. Isi gelas tersebut berceceran membasahi lantai dan sebagian bajunya. Clint masuk ke dalam bengkel.

“Friday, aku sudah perintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam sini. Jadi kenapa kau membiarkan pintu itu terbuka, dan membiarkan idiot ini masuk?”

“Maaf Sir, tapi anda memprogramkannya ke dalam sistem saya agar saya melakukan apapun yang Mr. Barton inginkan.”

Tony memicingkan matanya. “Aku benci kau. Kau penghianat. Jarvis tak akan melakukannya.” Dia mengatakannya dengan nada penuh racun. Bahkan Clint pun sampai meringis.

“Maaf Sir, tapi program saya dan Jarvis berbeda. Dan saya tak memiliki pengalaman yang dimiliki Jarvis.”

“Oh diamlah! Aku akan memperbaikimu segera setelah aku selesai dengan si Brengsek ini.” Tony memutar matanya. Dia berbalik menghadap Clint tapi koordinasinya tidak begitu bagus. “Apa yang kau inginkan, Bangsat? Mau bilang padaku bahwa kau sudah tidur dengan Cap!?”

Clint menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Hal ini tidak akan berjalan mudah. “Bisakah kau berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak? Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun. Aku bahkan tidak tidur dengan Winter Soldier. Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun selain dirimu. Dan mengenai keberadaannya di tempat tidurku ... well, aku tidak menaruhnya di sana. Dia hanya datang dan―tidur di sana dan―uh menggunakan tempat tidurku ....”

Tony hanya menatapnya datar. “Aku tidak cukup mabuk untuk menghadapi omong kosongmu Clint.”

“Oh ayolah! Apa kau akan terus-menerus mempersulitku seperti ini? Aku kemari untuk bilang ... maaf. Aku salah. Aku―astaga, ini lebih sulit dari pada bayangan yang ada di kepalaku.”

Tatapan Tony berubah serius. “Clint, jawab aku. Apa kau mencintaiku?”

Clint terdiam. Sulit untuk hanya menjawab bahwa dia mencintai Tony sebab ada efek domino di kepalanya yang menuju kehidupannya di masa depan. Itu menakutkan. Dan Tony menganggap diamnya sebagai jawaban yang, sayangnya, salah. Dia membuang pandangannya dari wajah Clint, menjaganya agak tidak lagi kembali menatapnya.

“Apa aku benar-benar membuang waktuku denganmu ...?” Tony bertanya, setengah berbisik. Dia terdengar sedih dan lelah.

Clint memutuskan saat itu juga bahwa dia tak mungkin melepaskannya. Kali ini dia mendekati Tony kemudian membungkuk sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Tony. “Hey ... kau tidak membuang waktumu denganku. Masalahnya adalah―semuanya ada di kepalaku. Ayahku―dia bukanlah pria yang baik. Dia sering menghajar Ibuku. Dan ketika dia benar-benar marah, dia melampiaskannya pada aku dan Barney. Dia selalu mabuk-mabukkan saat dia menghajar kami. Dia bilang dia menyesal dengan kehidupannya―mengutuki Ibuku tanpa henti.” Clint menghirup napas panjang. “Kepalaku benar-benar berantakan karenanya. Dia membuatku tak ingin menetap karena aku takut aku akan menyesal dan jadi sama seperti dia. Tapi aku lebih takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Bahkan tiga hari menonton Dog Cops tidak membuatku tenang.”

Tony menangkup pipinya. “Jadi ... kau mencintaiku?”

Clint tersenyum lebar. Dan melihat cahaya menerangi wajah Tony saat tersenyum membuatnya tertawa. “Kau jenius. Apa kau tak bisa menjawabnya sendiri?”

“Oh ayolah, tidak masalah kan kalau kau mengatakannya padaku?”

Clint memutar matanya. “Ya Sayang, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

Tony mengangguk. “Oke, sekarang dengarkan ini. Jika ada masalah di antara kita, aku ingin kau percaya bahwa kita bisa menyelesaikannya. Jika kau ingin lari maka aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk menyendiri―tapi jika kamu tidak ingin menyelesaikannya, aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua waktuku denganmu berakhir sia-sia. Jadi, janji kau tidak akan menyerah dengan hubungan kita?”

Clint menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ciuman di bibir Tony.

END

Hidup mereka benar-benar rumit, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap mencintai dan mau berjuang satu sama lain―itulah yang terpenting.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The mole man adalah penjahat di komik Marvel yang hidup di bawah tanah dan peliharannya super-super aneh. (dia panggil monster-monster itu anak-anaknya)  
> \- Ini adalah campuran dari MCU dan Comic Marvel ... jadi ya rada AU gitu sih.  
> \- Dog Cops adalah serial televisi yang diputar di komik Hawkeye volume 4.  
> \- Aku menulis ini karena ingin menulis sebuah fic di mana ada bucky dan clint di dalamnya dan tony cemburuan gegara ada bucky di tempat tidur clint ... dan lihatlah, tetiba ide itu berevolusi jadi fic ini. Oh well, at least it was fun. And also, this is a result of reading more further developed Clint Barton in All New Hawkeye ... which btw make me kinda dig the beards Clint’s had. Read that, his beard is awesome.  
> \- Jadi Steve ngebantuin Bucky secara rahasia, makanya dia masih bisa ngakses menara avengers.  
> \- So, have translated this. And this is the third time i revise this. And gonna crossposted this in FFn but secretly ... kind of.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219996) by [RIJ BAR (L_mouss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR)




End file.
